


Lucci: Catnip

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: CP9(mentioned), F/M, catnip and Lucci equal a funny scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Reader returns from a long mission, only to cause hilarious tension.





	Lucci: Catnip

_You had just returned from a year-long scouting mission Spandam had sent you on. And you couldn't wait to see the others, although being a cipher pol agent you were quite the softy. Making sure to remember every birthday or special occasion, welcoming other agents back enthusiastically from missions, and celebrating every and any holiday you learned about on your missions._

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" I announced rather loudly while strutting into the gathering room.

"Hey (Y/n), how the mission go?" Kaku asked waving back and glancing at you over his shoulder from the couch.

"Boringly perfect, apparently the rumors of the revolutionary army being stationed there were completely false, the revolutionary was nowhere there nor had ever been there. Just some kids playing games and adults complaining about them." I sighed, bored just remembering the long and grueling year.

"So the island shall be left as it is and we still have no clue of the revolutionaries current whereabouts?" Lucci asked, as stoic as ever.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' and plopping on the couch between Kaku and Jabra.

"What's that smell, a new shampoo?" Jabra questioned leaning into my personal space and sniffing me like the pervert he is.

"That's sexual harassment!" Khalifa exclaimed at the overgrown wolf.

"Pervert, but yes. The island has these special flowers that they use to make shampoo." I sighed, grabbing a lock of my hair and sniffing the floral scent lightly.

"Could you please rid yourself of that stench," Lucci growled at me with a glare.

"Fuck off, why don't you go take a bath instead and drown while you do so," I growled right back, hating how your supposed equal would order you around like this from time to time while insulting you.

"What's was that?" he growled right back, standing and stalking over to me.

"I said fuck off fish breath," I growled once again, standing nose to nose with Lucci. Then suddenly he got a dazed look in his eyes and his tail and ears popped out.

"Wha..." everyone gasped out, realizing what happened Lucci promptly blushed then threw you over his shoulder stalking out of the meeting room.

"OI! Put me down you overgrown hairball!" I shouted, fists beating lightly against his back as a blushed spread lightly over the bridge of my nose. Why would your secret crush act so strongly, yes you loved Lucci. You had no clue when the attraction began but one day you just realized you loved the leopard. Speaking of said leopard, he kicked open his room's door, promptly kicked it back shut, then threw you onto his bed. "What's the big idea litter butt," I demanded, freezing as he climbed on the bed next to me, threw the blanket over both of us completely, then spooned me from behind.

"That's what I want to know you sly vixen." Lucci breathed into your hair. "Why the hell does your hair smell like catnip?" he asked lightly, shocking you into silence as he rubbed up against your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"What?" is all I could mutter out unintellectually.

"Why. Does. Your. Hair. Smell. Like. Catnip." Lucci emphasized each word slowly in my ear, causing my currently light blush to darken to the shade of a blood red rose.

"Um... new shampoo?" you giggled lightly while trying to escape from the leopards grasp.

"Nah-ah-ah, I sure you know what catnip does to felines, correct." he laughed. "And I believe you should compensate me for the troubles you caused." Lucci purred, licking my neck and nibbling on my collarbone. "Don't you agree, _(Y/n)_?


End file.
